1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a drive apparatus for an optical disc player or recorder, such as a video disc digital audio player, for controlling and tracing the read-out light spot on the disc to record or regenerate information without mechanical disc contact.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, it is necessary to control and trace the read-out light spot in accordance with the detected amount of three mutually orthogonal deviations, namely focusing deviation of the light spot perpendicular to the disc surface, tracking deviation of the light spot in a direction perpendicular to both the optical axis and the information track on the disc, and time-axis deviation (jitter) in the direction of the information track.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional optical video disc player apparatus, including a focus control device 21 comprising an objective lens 30 and a magnetic coil Co for driving the lens, both disposed facing a disc (not shown) and a tracking control device 22 comprising a reflection mirror 20a and a magnetic coil Cra for rotatably driving the mirror about a transverse or diametrical axis. A jitter control device 23 comprising a reflection mirror 20b and a magnetic coil Crb for rotatably driving the mirror 20b is also provided.
In operation, a read-out beam 11 emitted from a light source (not shown) is reflected by the mirrors 20b and 20a, and impinges on the information track 24 of the disc after passing through the lens 30 of the focus control device 21.
Since a video disc rotated at a high speed, such as 1800 rpm, focus, tracking, and jitter deviations are produced by the swing, eccentricity and rotational nonuniformity of the disc. To compensate for these deviations the objective lens 30 is controlled in the direction of arrow G parallel to the optical axis, the mirror 20a is controlled in the direction of arrow H transverse to the information track, and the mirror 20b is controlled in the direction of arrow I parallel to the information track so that the light spot can precisely read out the information on the track. In effecting these controls the objective lens 30 is moved or driven in the direction of arrow L by the coil Co, mirror 20a is rotated in the direction of arrow K by coil Cra, and mirror 20b is rotated in the direction of arrow J by coil Crb.
Since in this apparatus the focus, tracking and jitter control devices 21, 22 and 23 are mechanically and physically separated from each other, miniaturization is difficult. Additionally, as the light spot, the optical axis of which is oblique, enters the objective lens 30, a sufficient correction for or control of aberration is necessary. Further, since the mutual geometrical and optical relationship between the light beam 11 and the objective lens 30 is adversely influenced by the rotations of the mirrors 20a, 20b, the light beam does not proceed in the appropriate direction towards the objective lens and consequently the optical performance of the latter is diminished.